Second Chinese Civil War
The '''Second Chinese Civil War '''was a military conflict fought between several Chinese factions in the aftermath of World War IV. The ultimate winner was the US-backed nationalist cause, whose army conquered all of the other factions. Conflict After the occupation of China, the Chinese Communist Party wanted retaliation for the deposition of the "legitimate" (people's republic) government of China. Since it had been replaced by a nationalist government whose capital was based in Taiwan, it was a profound humiliation for the mainland Chinese. Also, recent military reverses by the nationalist government in Korea led to widespread dissent. The communist rebels attacked Taipei on February 2 using a fleet of destroyers that were docked in Hong Kong before the war ended. This was the first battle of the war. Taipei fell to the communists, and the rest of Taiwan surrendered on February 10. A civil war broke out between the Chinese, as many factions appeared. There was the People's Second Liberation Army (communist rebels), Reformed China Movement (monarchist rebels), the Republic of China (government), and the Marxist Republic of Henan (communist rebels). The United States backed the ROC, while Britain backed the RCM and the population of China supported the communist factions mail. The division of China became a huge event in "the Dog Days of Asia", which began with the Fifth Indo-Pakistani War. The Marxists were the first to fall; the PSLA invaded them from Taiwan to gain a mainland foothold and captured their capital of Maoming on February 15. Soon, the PSLA captured the entire area around Macau and Hong Kong, before capturing the two cities by February 27. On March 2, the British and Portuguese attacked the international trade ports and recaptured them, and later captured the surrounding area. They handed it over to the RCM, who continued to wage war against the PSLA and ROC. The Chinese government troops launched search-and-destroy missions against their rivals in 2029, and in May of that year, they captured Beijing from their PSLA opponents. The US army in Manchuria aided the republicans in occupying Beijing, preventing the RCM from taking it. The PSLA were forced into far western China after several offensives by the RCM and ROC. Soon, they were destroyed after all of their bases were set on fire and the occupants shot. On August 6, 2029, the US and ROC troops declared the RCM the rulers of southern China while the ROC ruled the north. The Treaty of Chungking lasted until February of 2030, when the RCM felt unhappy of not having Beijing as their capital. They made an offensive north, but were ground down by machine gun fire from US trenches, especially at Shijiazhuang on April 3. The RCM was gradually defeated as its supporters soon backed the winning side (ROC), and by July 7, the RCM had only 500 men left. They bushwhacked US troops, but when the US got their hands on flamethrowers, the RCM was defeated. That concluded the civil war, as the ROC was kept in charge. They moved their capital to Beijing in August, ending the fuss about that. Battles *Battle of Taipei (2028) *Battle of Maoming *Battle of Macau (2028) *Battle of Hong Kong (2028) *Battle of Beijing (2029) *Battle of Shijiazhuang (2030) Category:Wars Category:Civil Wars